Justice boy babysitter
by Heilhunt
Summary: (YAOI) ou quand Wufei doit jouer les baby sitter et reçoit une visite imprévue...


Justice boy baby sitter.

_by Heilhunt_

Wufei était tranquillement installé dans le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, le programme télé dans l'autre, zappant joyeusement quand soudain:

Nael: WWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUMMMMMAAAANNNNNNNN!!!

Wufeigrognement exaspéré Quoi??

Naeldébarque, Léandre dans les bras J'ai un petit mini maxi méga problème de rien du tout.

Wufei: Expose.

Nael: ben j'ai promis aux deux zozos de Lettre de leur garder Léandre ce soir mais c'était avant que **ça** n'arrive…

Wufei: A vi? Et quoi donc?

Nael: Playstation 2 sert la boite sur son cœur en faisant des bonds partout

Wufei: ben c'est simple. Tu repousses le tout.

Naelair horrifié nan mais t'es pas bien là! 

Wufei: mais j'ai pas envie de m'occuper du mouflet…  

Naelgrand sourire qui marche à tout les coup siteplééééééééééééééééé!!

Wufeiregard en coin laisse moi deviner…de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, c'est ça?

Nael:hoche vigoureusement la tête vi!

Wufei: Ok…pose le dans un coin. Tiens, là, sur l'étagère du haut. se prend une baffe derrière la tête maieuh!!

Nael: T'oublies pas de le nourrir et de lui donner son bain! Et tu n'essayes pas de lui apprendre la brasse coulée…et tu lui donnes son biberon avec une tétine et pas un entonnoir, OK??

Wufeiun peu inquiet du regard noir qui lui est lancé vi chef. 

Nael: parfait! Au fait, quelqu'un va venir te donne un coup de main!chope sa veste, son casque et ses clés bbyyyyyyeeeeee!!!!!

Wufei: quelqu'un?? Qui? il hausse les épaules et regarde le gamin que Nael lui a collé dans les bras super…à l'eau ma soirée bien tranquille…gros soupir 

Soudain la sonnette retentit. Wufei sortit pour aller voir au portail s'emmêlant les pieds dans le Yorkshire qui lui tournait autour.

Wufeishoote dans le chien qui va s'écraser sur le mur d'en face vire de là le cafard…

Wufei ouvrit le portail pour tomber nez à nez avec un large sourire et deux yeux violets bien connus…

Wufei: Seigneur…j'ai dit que je garder un gosse…pas deux!!!

Duo: Salut!!!!! Ça fait une paye!

Wufei: et c'était bien…

Duo: Avoue que je t'ai manqué…

Wufei: pas le moins du monde.

Duo: T'es sûr…même pas un tout petit peu?

Wufei: Bien au contraire. Et tu sais, t'es pas obligé de rester ce soir. J'peux m'occuper du gamin tout seul…

Duo: Rien que pour voir ça je reste!!

Wufei poussa un lourd soupir, comprenant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du Pilote de Deathscythe aussi facilement…

Wufei: bon, Ok…de toute façon, un peu plus ou un peu moins…chuis pas rémunéré…

Ils rentrèrent et Duo s'installa dans le canapé, attrapant la télécommande et se mit à zapper. Wufei poussa à nouveau un lourd soupir. Super…deux gosse sur les bras…

Wufei: Merci Nael, merci…allez, au bain le mouflet. 

Il monta à la salle de bain et mit l'eau à couler tandis qu'il tourner Léandre dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver où en ouvrait la barboteuse. Ne trouvant pas et sentant sa patience insuffisante, il attrapa la première paire de ciseaux qui lui passa sous la main et découpa le pauvre vêtement qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait…

Il mit le petit dans l'eau et le regarda faire des bulles un moment, trouvant ça très marrant. mais il se rappela rapidement les paroles de Nael et le sortit au moment où il prenait une jolie teinte bleutée. 

Léandre: OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Wufei: Chhuuuuuut!! Gueule pas comme ça?? Tu trouvais pas ça marrant toi de faire des bulles??? Et pis maintenant tu ressemble à un Schtroumfph! C'est mignon ça un Schtroumfph.

Léandre: OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Wufei tenta désespérément de calmer Léandre, mais rien à faire. Soudain Duo débarqua.

Duo: ben qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit amour?? fait une risette au bébé ben alors? C'est quoi ce gros chagrin??

Léandregrand sourire Areuh!! Reuh!! Aaaaahhh!!!! *ça cause comme les Pikachu ces bestioles…* 

Wufei:les yeux comme des soucoupes comment t'as fait??

Duogrand sourire suffit de savoir leur parler.

Wufei: c'est vrai…vous avez le même âge mental…donc…pose le bébé sur le lit et attrape le nécessaire dans le sac bon…dans quel sens ça se prendtourne la couche dans tout les sens elle est où l'étiquette bordel de Baffe aïeuh!

Duo: tu jures pas devant le petit!!

Wufei: grounfff….me gonfle…me gonfle…

Duo: donne moi ça!

Il lui prit la couche des mains et s'occupa d'habiller le petit avant de le rendre à Wufei.

Duo: voilà! Maintenant, faut lui donner à manger. Moi, j'vais continuer de regarder mon émission!!

Duo disparut aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé. Wufei, toujours grognant et pestant après tout le monde descendit à la cuisine en ce demandant ce que ces bestioles pouvaient bien manger. Fouillant dans les placards, il finit par trouver un sachet de purée et dans le frigo, du jambon. Il mixa le tout et installant le bébé sur ses genoux, tenta l'exploit de le laisse manger tout seul. Le résulta fut: plus de purée sur les mur et sur Wufei que dans l'estomac de Léandre.

Wufei: parfait…DUO!!!

Duo:arrive toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres Quoi??

Wufeise jette sur lui et l'attrape par le col de la chemise Aide moi!!!

Duoles mains sur les hanches tiens donc, tu veux de l'aide maintenant??

Wufei: ouuuiiiiii!!! J'en peux plus!!!! Y va me rendre fou!! Je hais les gosses!! Je les hais!!

Duo: meuh, c'est mignon un bébé!!

Wufei; je déteste ça quand même…c'est une allergie…j'peux pas les blairer!!!! Pitié!!! Aide moi!! j'veux bien ramper!!

Duo: viii!! Vas-y!! 

Wufei:se jette à genoux siteplésiteplésiteplé!!

Duo: j'ai quoi en échange??

Wufeisans réfléchir ce que tu veux!!

Duogrand sourire, sadique cette fois Cool!!

Wufeise rend compte de la bourde oh…merdeuh!! baffe Aîeuh!

Duo: j'ai dit pas de gros mots devant le bébé! Pas vrai mon petit amour?? T'es adorable toi, hein!!se tourne vers Wufei et si on disait que t'allait te changer, moi j'vais coucher le bébé.

Wufei grimpa lentement à l'étage et gagna sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements sales avant de passer à la douche pour enlever la purée de ses cheveux. 

Il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing sans faire attention, en mit une bonne dose et se shampouina avec entrain quand soudain…il s'arrêta et renifla. Il ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié et attrapa la dites bouteille et lu l'étiquette.

Wufei: NAEL JE TE HAIS!!!!!!

Il fini de rincer et sortit.

Duoà travers la porte Wufei? Ça va?

Wufei: en serviette, ouvre la porte je la hais…

Duo: Pourquoi?

Wufei lui colle la bouteille de shampoing sous le nez pour ça…

Duolit et serre fort les dents pour ne pas rire Vi…c'est bien je trouve comme parfum fraises des bois… perso…j'préfére la mandarine, mais bon…les goûts et les couleurs, ça se discute pas!

Wufeibras croisés, boude Mouainf…bon…vais aller m'habiller…

Duoreluque t'es pas obligé tu sais…

Wufeiregard mauvais je te hais aussi…

Duo: Mais vi, je te crois…grand sourire allez! Va te changer!

Wufei ferma la porte de sa chambre et enfila une paire de boxers noir, un jean et une grand chemise.

***

Wufeis'asseyant sur le pouf à côté du canapé et entreprenant de démêler ses cheveux qui lui tombait aux épaules Je hais le nœuds…je vais finir par couper ses fichus cheveux…grimace en tombant sur un nœud plus coriace que les autres.

Duolui prend la brosse Laisse moi faire.

Duo brossa longuement ses cheveux, sans jamais lui faire mal.

Duo: voilà!

Wufei: m…merci…tu sais bien t'y prendre…

Duo: bah! vu la masse que j'ai! Faut bien!!

Wufeiesquissant un sourire bon…vais aller faire à manger, qu'est-ce qui te tente?

Duo: ce que tu veux sera parfait.

Un moment plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant la télé, une assiette de shop sui sur les genoux. 

Duotriant les carottes J'aime. Pas. les. Carottes….

Wufei: tu devrais pourtant en manger….ça donne les yeux bleu et les fesses roses…

Duo: Tss! On m'a déjà fait le coup et c'est pas vrai…malgré que j'en ai mangé tout plein, j'ai toujours les yeux mauves et un popotin tout blanc…et toi regarde, t'as les yeux noir et…grand sourire innocent tu veux bien enlever ton pantalon pour voir si t'as les fesses roses?

Wufeiles Laguioles de Nael dans une main, un grand sourire au visage Duo, j'espère pour toi que tu cours vite…très vite!! commence à balancer les couteaux 

Duocourt à travers le salon Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!! Arrête!!! ***chling!!* **bruit du couteau passant à un centimètre de l'oreille de Duo et se figeant dans le mur mais t'es pas fou!!!

Wufei: fallait pas commencer…

Duo: j'viens de demander pardon!

Wufei: croise les bras t'en pense pas un mot!

Duo: je cours, je vole, mais je ne mens jamais!

Wufei: Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire.

Duo: parce que tu es coincé Justice boy…dis, t'aurais pas oublié d'enlever le manche à balais après t'être…enfin, tu vois, avec hein? Ça expliquerai pourquoi t'es aussi coincé et que tu saches pas rire…

Wufei reprend ses couteaux cours Forrest! Cours!!

Duo: traite moi de Simplet tant que t'y es!!

Wufei: tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche!

Duose campe bien droit sur ses jambes devant Wufei nan mais je vais t'en donner des simplet espèce de crétin emplumé!! T'aurais vraiment besoin d'un…

OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

Duo: tu vois, avec tes conneries t'as réveillé le petit!

Wufei: comment ça MES conneries? Qui s'égosille comme un porc qu'on égorgerait depuis tout à l'heure!

Duo: c'est d'ta faute si je gueule et je m'égosille pas comme un porc qu'on égorgerait!!

OOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

Duo lui lança un dernier regard noir et monta dans la chambre en grommelant tout ce qu'il savait contre ce crétin de chinois. Il s'approcha du lit et s'allongea à côté du petit.

Duo: pleure pas la puce…c'est que cet imbécile de Wufei qui nous fait une petit crise de vierge complexée…

Wufei: L'imbécile il t'emmerde espèce d'obsédé sexuel!!

Duo au bébé tu vois poussin…il aurait bien besoin que je lui fasse des choses lui…m'enfin.

Léandrele regardant avec de grands yeux attentifs areuh?

Duo:tout sourire exactement!! 

Léandre trilla quelque chose avant de se rendormir aussi sec qu'il s'était réveillé. Duo lui posa un baiser sur le front et ressortit sur la pointe des pieds, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte cette fois ci.

Il redescendit et passa droit devant Wufei, sans même lui adresser un regard avant de s'installer dans le canapé et de commencer à zapper pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Il arrêta son choix sur un documentaire très intéressant sur la reproduction des homards nains à poil courts des mers du Sud.

Wufei quand à lui choisit de faire un replis stratégique dans la cuisine. 

15 minutes plus tard, alors que le seul bruit audible était celui des bulles que faisaient les homards en atteignant l'orgasme, Nael débarqua.

Nael: Ben Duo, t'es tout seul?

Duo: L'autre est dans la cuisine.

Nael hocha la tête en haussant un sourcil.

Nael: Je vois…

Elle alla à la cuisine et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, elle chopa Wufei par le col de la chemise, en fit de même avec Duo en passant dans le salon et les traîna dehors jusqu'au bureau où elle les enferma sur un: "vous sortirez pas de là tant que vous aurez pas fait la paix et autre chose encore!!"

Duo et Wufei regardèrent un moment la porte avant que le chinois ne se jette sur elle et tambourine de ses petits poings serrés.

Wufei: Naaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!! Naeeeeellllllllllllll me fait pas çaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!ppppiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiééééééééééééééé!!!!!!!!! ouvre mooooooiiiiiiiiiiii!!! C'est un obsédé!! Y va me tripoter j'en suis sûr!!

Duorenifle tu te crois attirant à ce point?

Wufei: Plus que toi oui…

Duo: nan mais y me cherche l'autre!!regard mauvais

Wufei: t'essaye d'imiter Heero? T'es loin du compte…

Duoregard très mauvais que si s'était des rayon laser, ben Wufei s'était plus qu'un tas de cendres…gggggrrrrrrrrrrr

Wufeidégluti péniblement glups! Oups!! J'ai rien dit!! Gentil le molosse! On se calme!! 

Wufei ne put éviter le livre de japonais volant qui lui arriva en pleine figure et il s'étala au sol.

Duo: touché, coulé!

Wufeise tenant le nez Aïe…

Duo: oh, je t'ai fait mal? Excuse moi, ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

Wufei: c'est ça…

Duoincarnation vivante de l'innocence bafouée Moua? Mais comme oses-tu insinuer des choses pareil! Tu me blesses profondément Wu-man

Wufei: WuFEI et pas Wu-man.

Duo: Comme tu veux Wu-man.

Wufei: je te hais…

Duo: Tu aurais du me dire ça avant que je ne t'aide avec le petit.

Wufei: Oui, mais moi j'ai pris l'option cerveau à la naissance…

Duo: Mais vi, le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus intelligent, le grand Chang Wufei, et moi je ne suis que le minable petit Duo Maxwell, voleur de bas étages, rat des rues.

Il lui tourna le dos, se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil de bureau noir et alluma l'ordinateur.

Wufei: c'est con que t'es pas le mot de passe.

Duo ne répondit rien et tapa rapidement sur le clavier. La musique de Eyes Me débuta et Wufei regarda l'écran de fond fond représentant plusieurs images de lui et Duo apparaître.

Wufei: Gneu…gneu…comment t'as fait?

Duo: je sais pas, je suis trop nul…

Wufei:soupir pourquoi faut toujours que tu prennes tout très mal.

Duose retour PARDON?? Moi? je prend tout très mal, nan mais tu t'es entendu parler!! C'est qui se vexe pour un rien en permanence! C'est toi Justice Boy!! Moi je me fous pas mal de ce qu'on dit de moi…

Wufei: Ah ouais, alors pourquoi j'ai comme la vague impression que t'as pas apprécier ce que je viens de dire.

Duo: Parce que TU l'as dit et que ça me fait mal quand TU me dis des choses méchantes!!

Il lui tourna le dos à nouveau, laissant un Wufei se demandant ce qu'il devait comprendre à travers ses parols.

Wufei: et…pourquoi tu prends mal ce que JE dis?

Duosoupir lourdement parce que…roh…et puis laisse tomber…

Wufeifait pivoter le fauteuil nananan!! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!! Maintenant que t'as commencé, tu finis!!

Duo: Je surfe là…

Wufei se pencha, prit la souris et déconnecta Wanadaube.

  
Wufei: vala, t'es plus connecté.

Duo tout rouge …Huh…

Wufeiles bras croisés j'attend…

Duo: Euh...

Wufei: tu sais que y'a quelqu'un qui est mort comme ça à force d'attendre.

Duo: Je…

Wufei:le prend par le col et le secoue comme un prunier TU VAS ACCOUCHER OUI!!!!!! 

Duo: parce que…je crois que…en fait, je suis presque sûr…et même…je crois persuadé que…je…

Wufei: Que tu??

Duo toute petite voix Je t'aime??

Wufeimanquant s'étrangler, ouvrant de grand yeux Pardon????? Tu peux répéter plus fort que je sois bien sûr d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre?!

Duo: Je t'aime…

Wufei: Plus fort!!

Duoexaspéré les oreilles c'est comme le reste, ça se lave.

Wufei:lui colle une baffe parle plus fort où je demande à Relena de te faire un grooooos câlin…

Duo: Pitier par elle!! Je vais te le répéter dans toutes les langues que connais et je le crierai même sur les toits.

Wufeigrand sourire sur les toits pas la peine, mais plein de langue ça m'intéresse…

Duo: Je t'aime, I love you, ai shiteru, wo aï ni, mi aime a ou...

Wufei: C'est bon... j'ai compris…

Duo:jette un coup d'œil méfiant tu vas pas me tuer ou quelque chose du genre hein??

Wufei: Nan grand sourire pervers j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête…

Wufei se jeta sur Duo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'américain ouvrit de grand yeux se demandant si Wufei était bien entrain de faire ce qu'il croyait qu'il était entrain de faire, c'est à dire lui rouler un patin. Le chinois se recula un peu en souriant.

Duo:*écrevisse* dis…tu…viens de m'embrasser?

Wufei: je crois bien que oui?

Duo: alors c'était un rêve…

Wufei:*petit sourire pervers* tu crois vraiment?

Wufei se rejeta sur l'américain et la suite ne fut que bruits bizarres, gloussement idiots du genre

"Pas ici!!! Ça chatouilleuuuh!! Ahahah!!!" ou encore "Oh oui!! plus bas!! nan, plus haut!! Là!! viiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" mais aussi: "Plus viiiiiiiteeeeeeuuuuhhhhhh!!!!" et pour finir "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ggggoooooooooddddddddd!!!!!!!"

Wufei: Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait du baby sitting, je devrais accepter d'en faire plus souvent.

Duo: vi, accepte plus souvent…c super cool t'as façon que t'as de baby sitter..

FIN!!!

Les fics

Sommaire


End file.
